


Gaming Interrupted

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Claudia's death Stiles and Scott have a tradition. The pack interrupts. In the end Stiles doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Interrupted

They do this every year. If it's a weekday Stiles skips school, and ever since Scott told his mom the second year, he had too. On the anniversary of Claudia's death Scott takes care of him, they play video games, and every once in a while cuddle. Stiles is secure enough in his masculinity to admit that.

The problem is he'd accidentally become pack mom when he and Derek started dating, and now the pups seemed to think he was the go to for assistance.

**Isaac: Stiles can you help me with my algebra homework?**

Scott snatched the phone out of his hand before Stiles could agree.

**Stiles: not 2day.**

"Yeah like he'll believe I sent that." Stiles snorts, and shoots Scott's character. "Suck it!"

"No fair, I was distracted." Scott whines.

"No fair, I don't have werewolf reflexes." Stiles deadpans. Scott laughs settling back into his seat.

"Touché." Scott smirks at him, and a minute later Stiles character is dying. They're joking back and forth when his phone vibrates beside Scott.

**Lydia: We're going shopping, pick me up in an hour.**

**Stiles: no**

"Dude c'mon, if you're gonna impersonate me at least use capital letters." Stiles whines. Scott punches him lightly in the shoulder. Lightly for a werewolf anyway.

**Erica: C'mon Stiles, I'll pick you up for shopping.**

**Stiles: No.**

"Happy now? I even used punctuation." Scott smiles at him despite the biting words. Stiles pretends to wipe away a tear.

"I'm so touched." He puts a hand against his chest. The phone starts ringing, and Scott picks it up before Stiles can.

 _"Stiles please, I need help."_ Isaac whines. Scott is glaring at the wall, Stiles takes the opportunity to kill him again.

"Not Stiles, and not today, sorry dude." Scott says, hanging up.

"That was mean." Derek says from the window. Stiles doesn't look at him. "Will you do research o-" Derek tries to ask. Suddenly Scott's eyes flare blue.

"No, he will not. Not today. Come back tomorrow and try again." Scott may be a puppy 99.9% of the time, but he is sick of the packs inconsiderate behavior, so he shoves Derek out the window and slams it shut.

**Derek: What's his problem?**

**Stiles: I have hs phone nitwit.**

"You're missing a vowel there Scotty." Stiles says, barely bothering to glance at the screen.

"Will you stop killing me!" Scott whines, as Stiles manages to shoot him, again.

"You just pushed Derek out a window dude." Stiles points out, their eyes meet for a second.

"We jumped out a windooooow." They say, and Stiles bursts into laughter, which somehow ends with him sniffling.

"Sorry. I just." Stiles shrugs at him. Trying not to cry.

"It's fine dude." Scott smiles at him.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Star Wars?" Stiles asks, hope shining in his eyes. Scott groans.

"Noooo." Scott groans, and Stiles tries his best to imitate his puppy dog eyes. The point is moot however when Derek breaks back in.

"Derek." Scott growls out. "Leave." Stiles smiles appreciatively at Scott.

"But trolls." Derek grumbles, trying not to pout.

"But, ask Lydia." Scott snaps. Derek looks to Stiles for support, only to find him tear streaked and smiling appreciatively in Scott's direction. "Look Derek, dude, not today."

"I'm sorry?" He offers. Stiles glances at him.

"Scott?" He squeaks slightly when he tries to talk.

"Yeah." Scott smiles encouragingly.

"Think we can beat him at Mario Kart?" Stiles chews his lip waiting for an answer.

"Only one way to find out." Scott tosses a controller to him. "Derek take a seat." Stiles smiles when both wolves press against his sides and relaxes into the game. A minute later the window slides open.

"Stiles, let's go." Erica demands, as she falls through the window. Stiles shrinks away from her.

"No." Scott states. Erica rolls her eyes, focus still on Stiles.

"C'mon Lydia's waiting in the car." She pleads. Scott is wolfed out and in her face immediately.

"I'm not sure what part of no you don't understa-" Scott growls, only stopping, because of Stiles hand on his wrist.

"Calm down Scotty. She doesn't know any better." Stiles assures. Erica looks mildly affronted. "Just, calm down." Scott settles beside him.

"I am so lost right now." Erica admits after an awkward moment of silence. She turns to Derek, and he shrugs.

"Ask them." Derek looks over at Stiles."This is the one day I get to say no." Stiles whispers. "I had hoped you'd all respect me enough to accept that." Stiles has barely finished speaking before Isaac tumbles through the window. Scott's claws extend.

"Can none of you take no for an answer?" He stands as if to defend Stiles and Isaac raises his hands.

"I texted him earlier, and he didn't sound like himself, and on the phone you were super sketchy. I just wanted to make sure he's okay." Issac nearly falls over himself trying to explain. Scott relaxes slightly, and Stiles punches him in the arm.

"Told you." Stiles murmurs. Everyone stares at him.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asks, taking a step towards Stiles.

"Not really, I'll be fine tomorrow." Stiles voice cracks slightly, and he's surprised to find Isaac walking further into the room father than leaving.

"I'll be right back." Erica calls, pulling her phone out to dial Boyd, as she leaves the room.

"Guys." Scott whines. "What are you doing?" Isaac stares at him, and then glances at Stiles.

"Taking care of Stiles, because he takes care of us." Isaac smiles at him, small and appreciative and Stiles reaches out to ruffle his hair.

"Thank you." Stiles wipes at his eyes, turning to hide against Scott. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Isaac offers a warm smile and Erica, and Lydia come in through the door.

"Werewolf using the front door? For shame Erica." Stiles smiles up at her as she and Lydia settle around him.

"Yeah, yeah." Derek flashes his teeth at him.

"We do know what doors are Stiles." Isaac defends.

"And yet, you both came in the window." Scott points out, Stiles giggles into his knees.

"Boyd and Allison will be here soon." Erica offers. "Maybe they'll use the door."

"Allison is human your odds are go-" Derek starts.

"Hey guys." Allison climbs gracefully through the window. "Sti, you okay?"

"Eh." He shrugs, and she settles in Scott's lap, her feet pressing under Stiles thighs.

"We're here for you." Derek promises wrapping an arm around him. "You're pack."

"Thank you, anybody else wanna shift this puppy pile to the bed?" Stiles squeals when Derek tosses him into the center of his bed. Everyone leaps on around him. "Thank you guys." Stiles smiles as his pack curls up around him.

_"Stiles honey, how was school?" She scoops him up into a hug._

_"It was great mom." He sniffles slightly, clinging to her. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too honey. Wanna go to publix and get the free cookies?" She smiles at him, and he bursts into laughter._

_"Sounds perfect mom." Stiles says, he doesn't let go of her until he's being offered two cookies, then he reaches out for them. Chocolate chip for him, and a sugar cookie for his mom. His mom who's not there. He can feel the panic building when the cold tile floor changes, now accompanied by the smell of the hospital._  

"Mom?" Stiles whines. "Mom? Mom where are you?" Derek wraps an arm around him.

"Stiles?" Derek whispers. "Stiles wake up. It's okay. I've got you."

"Mom?" Stiles gasps out, voice shaky. "D-Derek?" Derek pulls him closer, humming softly. "I miss her."

"I know." Derek doesn't offer useless platitudes, because it doesn't get better, it gets easier, and he knows that. "I'm here."

"It's the anniversary y'know. It hurts." Stiles buries his face in Derek's chest.

"I know." Derek's voice is gentle, and Stiles presses into the warmth.

"Thank you." Stiles whispers. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess right now."

"Shut up Stiles. It's not your fault." Derek grumbles. Stiles blushes against his shoulder.

"Sorry." Stiles blushes, and Derek growls at him. "I mean, not sorry. Sorry. Wait no." Stiles babbles and Derek presses a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." Derek smiles in spite of his harsh words, and Stiles giggles into his hand.

"Will you two just kiss already." Erica groans, earning a murmur of agreement from the rest of the pack.

"Erica." Derek growls, and Stiles winces away from his chest.

"Sorry." Stiles mumbles, earning himself a glare. "Not sorry, sheesh dude." Stiles draws back.

"Good." Derek leans forward, hesitant, and Stiles heart races.

"Take me on a date first Der." Stiles allows himself to be pulled back against Derek's chest.

"Please." Isaac nudges them closer with a laugh.

"Stiles we've been on plemt of dates, but if it'll make you happy, anything. Tomorrow good with you?" Derek asks. Stiles nods against his chest.

"Good."

...

The Sheriff comes home at three in the morning to find eight people curled up on his sons bed, and more importantly, a grown man wrapped around him, but for the first time since Claudia died Stiles eyes aren't red rimmed the day after the anniversary. John finds he doesn't mind. That doesn't mean he won't threaten Derek with a shotgun. 


End file.
